In the prior art, there are known different easy-entry systems for vehicle seats which enable easier entry into a second or a third seat row of a vehicle. The easy-entry system can be actuated by means of an unlocking lever, which is conventionally arranged on a backrest of the vehicle seat, whereby the backrest of the vehicle seat pivots out of an entry region.
If the vehicle seat is additionally arranged on rails, the vehicle seat may additionally or alternatively be able to be displaced in the travel direction out of the entry region when the unlocking lever is activated. In this instance, there is generally provision for a locking device of the seat rail pair to be unlocked by means of a Bowden cable which is actuated by the pivot movement of the backrest by the backrest of the vehicle seat being pivoted forward. Furthermore, the vehicle seat may have a comfort adjustment of the backrest and a loading floor function. These two functions can generally be actuated by means of a comfort lever.
Furthermore, there are known vehicle seats which can be moved into a flat floor position in order to increase the loading floor. Such systems for moving the vehicle seat into the flat floor position, in addition to a release mechanism which is arranged on the vehicle seat, can preferably also be actuated by means of a remote release unit from a region of the loading floor remote from the vehicle seat. In known systems, however, an actuation of the remote release unit in a manner known per se leads only to pivoting of the backrest as far as the easy-entry position, wherein further folding forward is not carried out even after repeated actuation of the remote release unit as a result of a counteraction of the Bowden cable engaging with the backrest. In this instance, the rails of the vehicle seat are also usually unlocked in addition.
DE 10 2013 215 028 A1 discloses an easy-entry system for a vehicle seat which has at least one fitting having at least one fitting component and a carrier profile. The at least one fitting component is coupled to a transmission element and an unlocking lever of the easy-entry system is at least indirectly connected to the transmission element. A comfort lever of a backrest is in engagement with the carrier profile and a pivot range of the backrest is limited when the easy-entry function is actuated by means of a locking detent which engages in the at least one fitting. An engagement of the locking detent in the at least one fitting can be canceled by actuating the comfort lever in order to adjust a position of the backrest.